Jantar para dois
by RVNCLW BLACK
Summary: O que ela fizera de errado? Será que ele a estava punindo? Lily definitivamente não merecia aquela humilhação. — AU two-shots [capa por: @ahlupin]
1. Vinho

— A senhorita não prefere esperar no bar? Lá poderia ficar muito mais a vontade…

— Vou esperar aqui, obrigada mais uma vez. — Ela respondeu irredutível.

— Como quiser, senhorita… — A recepcionista estava com um tom de voz descontente.

Lily conseguia sentir os olhares dos garçons e da recepcionista nas suas costas. Já era a terceira vez que vinham perguntar se ela não preferiria esperar no bar para desocupar a mesa que a mesma havia reservado há uns dias para essa noite. Fazia uma hora que estava esperando seu namorado para jantar e nem sinal dele.

 _Nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma ligação…_

Na conversa deles só haviam mensagens dela e o nome dele em cima, sem notificação de quando ele havia aberto o aplicativo pela última vez. Um lado de seus pensamentos tentava acalmá-la dizendo que ele só estava atrasado por um imprevisto e quando chegasse teria uma ótima explicação sobre o atraso de uma hora. Enquanto o outro lado dizia para Lily esquecer, ele a estava evitando e quando aparecesse, seria para terminar com ela.

 _Se ele aparecesse._

Uma hora e meia depois um garçom veio até a mesa para perguntar se Lily não preferia já fazer o pedido para ela e para o namorado. Lily negou mais uma vez oferecendo um sorriso sem graça para o garçom que foi embora sem nenhum pedido.

 _Não é possível que ele tenha esquecido._

Desde o começo da semana ela falava sobre esse jantar para ele. Faz um pouco menos de um mês que ele recebeu a promoção na empresa, e graças a promoção ele não chegava mais em casa no horário e Lily só conseguia vê-lo aos finais de semana. Eles nem sequer dormiam juntos mais, por conta da exaustão e dos horários dele. Lily sabia como o namorado estava atarefado e compreendia como o emprego era importante para ele, eles estavam tendo conversas mais longas pelo telefone do que frente a frente. Esse jantar seria para eles matarem a saudade.

Ela olhava para as pessoas no restaurante e no bar, tentando em vão encontrar o rosto dele, mas ela sabia que era inútil. Lily já estava na metade da sua segunda taça de vinho rosé enquanto olhava para o celular. Logo estaria bêbada e nem sinal de seu namorado.

Duas horas e sua taça já estava cheia mais uma vez, ela ligava pela sexta vez para o número dele. E mais uma vez caiu na caixa postal. Lily suspirou alto colocando o celular ao lado do prato vazio com certa força, assim chamando a atenção da senhora da mesa ao lado que estava jantando com o marido. A senhora lhe direcionou um olhar de pena.

O que ela fizera de errado? Será que ele a estava punindo? Lily definitivamente não merecia aquela humilhação. Tinha um bom emprego, era carinhosa, educada, nunca o envergonhou na frente dos amigos... Sempre tentou ser uma namorada digna dele, mesmo ele sendo um pouco exigente quanto a aparência dela, ela nunca deixou nada a desejar.

 _Provavelmente aquela situação era culpa dela, só podia ser…_

Com quase três horas de espera e a recepcionista foi até a mesa mais uma vez sugerindo para que Lily esperasse no bar ou fizesse os pedidos. Dessa vez a moça não estava mais tão simpática assim. Lily suspirou mais uma vez antes de se levantar.

— Não precisa se preocupar, eu já estou de saíd-

— Me perdoa pelo atraso, meu amor, o trânsito estava um inferno!

Um rapaz que Lily nunca vira na vida se aproximou dela e lhe tocou a cintura e depositou um beijo na bochecha.

— Obrigado por deixa-la esperar na mesa, Susan. Pode ir agora.

A recepcionista olhou torto para o rapaz que estava de pé ao seu lado antes de voltar ao seu posto. Lily não sabia ao certo o que fazer, ela olhou para o rapaz, que lhe oferecia um sorriso discreto e que parecia querer acalmá-la.

— Sou James, a propósito. — Ele disse baixinho a olhando nos olhos — Por favor, sente-se.

Ela resolveu seguir com aquilo quando o rapaz puxou a cadeira para ela. James se inclinou perto do ouvido dela assim que ela se sentou.

— Não sei porque te deixaram esperando tanto tempo, mas seja lá quem for, não passa de um completo idiota.

Lily riu enquanto via ele se sentar na cadeira que estava em frente a sua.

— Então o que vamos pedir? Imagino que graças ao meu atraso você esteja faminta... — James disse sorrindo para ela enquanto pegava o menu que o garçom acabara de entregar a ele.

Ele estava sendo fofo e educado com ela. Lily não sabia como agradecer, então continuou como se aquilo tudo tivesse sido planejado.

— Eu não sei, o que sugere? — Lily perguntou abrindo o cardápio também. Ela estava ali há tanto tempo que nem sabia se ainda estava com fome.

— O que acha de camarões de entrada?

— Se esqueceu que sou alérgica, amor?

James fez uma encenação batendo a mão na testa.

— Mil perdões, meu anjo. Minha cabeça anda uma bagunça esses dias.

— Tudo bem, mas preste mais atenção da próxima vez. - Lily disse tentando conter um sorriso.

James sorriu de volta para ela enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

— O que acha de pularmos a entrada? - Lily sugeriu virando a página.

— Minha garota. — James disse fazendo um sinal para o garçom mais próximo.

A senhora que estava jantando com seu marido já estava de saída, mas antes de ir, ela se aproximou de James e lhe tocou o ombro.

— Eu e meu marido achamos que você não fosse chegar nunca! Da próxima vez, trate melhor sua namorada, meu jovem. Se continuar dessa forma qualquer garanhão pode aparecer e tentar roubá-la de você.

Lily não sabia se ria ou se chorava para a senhora.

— Pode deixar, madame. Ela nunca mais será tratada dessa forma.

A senhora sorriu e foi embora. James virou os olhos para Lily e piscou por trás dos óculos. O celular de James vibrou no bolso da calça, ele o puxou para olhar a notificação e responder. Lily ficou olhando para ele por mais tempo do que deveria, queria entender o que deu naquele homem para ele estar fazendo aquilo por ela.

Os olhos de Lily foram em direção as mãos de James, não havia aliança ali, então provavelmente ele era solteiro… Queria saber o que ele estava fazendo no restaurante, já que não o havia visto em nenhuma mesa nessas três horas que estava ali.

James viu que Lily o olhava e sorriu discretamente para ela, passou a mão nos cabelos arrepiados e ajeitou os óculos que usava.

— Então, como foi sua semana?

* * *

N/A: Ois! Essa é a minha primeira Jily, se gostarem eu consigo fazer mais um capítulo "bônus". Obrigada por ler, bjs!


	2. Cerveja

James estava com Sirius, Remus e Peter no bar do outro lado da rua do restaurante que era o favorito de seus pais. Era um lugar tradicional e muito conhecido.

— Só deve ter gente metida lá dentro. — Peter disse quando acompanhou o olhar de James.

— Meus pais ficaram noivos nesse restaurante.

Peter arregalou os olhos para James, o que fez com que Sirius e Remus rissem.

— Me desculpa, cara... Eu não quis dizer isso…

James fez um gesto com a mão para ele deixar para lá.

Era a última sexta-feira do mês e os rapazes faziam o que já era tradição, saíam para beber e se atualizar sobre os acontecimentos cotidianos de cada um. Quando terminaram a faculdade e perceberam que não seriam mais colegas de quarto, eles fizeram um pacto que se encontrariam pelo menos um dia a cada mês pelo resto da vida deles. Era um pacto bobo, mas que nenhum dos quatro ousava quebrar.

— E aí, como anda a superação do pé na bunda? — Remus perguntou enquanto via o garçom substituir a garrafa vazia por uma cheia.

— Nada de diferente… — Respondeu James coçando a testa e em seguida mexendo no cabelo.

— Instalou o Tinder que eu sugeri? É muito mais fácil pegar alguém pelo celular hoje em dia. — Sirius perguntou tirando o telefone do bolso traseiro e abrindo o aplicativo.

— Ah, cara… Você me conhece, sabe que eu prefiro o jeito tradicional…

— Eu sei, eu sei… Quer ter história para contar pros filhos, eu sei. — Sirius girou os olhos enquanto o aplicativo abria na foto de uma mulher loira.

— Isso se tiver algum filho um dia, porque na situação que você anda… — Remus comentou, fazendo Peter rir.

James voltou a olhar para o restaurante do outro lado da rua. Ele observava uma ruiva que acabara de sentar na mesa próxima a janela, ela sorria enquanto ajeitava o cabelo atrás da orelha. O garçom lhe serviu uma taça com água enquanto conversava com ela.

— Gata. Seu número, Prongs.

Sirius disse, fazendo com que James voltasse a atenção para os amigos, que também olhavam a ruiva. Ela respondeu algo para o garçom com um aceno de mão e ele se foi. Depois abriu a bolsa que estava carregando, tirou o celular ali de dentro e olhou a hora.

— Ela deve estar esperando alguém… — James disse antes de beber a cerveja de seu copo. — Como estão os freelas, Remus? Conseguiu mais algum depois daquele?

E conversaram por uma hora sobre trabalho, Peter comentou que estava pensando em tentar a sorte em outro país, Sirius cansou de tomar chuva na moto e agora iria comprar um carro e Remus estava feliz só de conseguir para o aluguel daquele mês.

James ria e fazia comentários curtos, mas não conseguia se focar por muito tempo na conversa. Seus olhos eram atraídos para a ruiva solitária do restaurante em frente.

— Vai lá falar com ela.

— O quê?

Sirius sorriu para James enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira.

— Sei que você está super interessado em como Remus está fazendo textos para sites geeks e de tecnologia… — Remus soltou uma exclamação — Mas acho que deveria ir lá falar com ela.

— Ah… O namorado dela deve estar chegando a qualquer momento…

— Cara, faz duas horas que ela está ali e ninguém chegou!

— É, ela recebeu um bolo daqueles. — Peter disse olhando pra ela — Sei como ela deve estar se sentindo…

James voltou a olhar para a ruiva, ela bebia o fim da taça de vinho que o garçom lhe entregara há alguns minutos.

— Talvez o cara só se atrasou… — James tentou justificar.

— Por duas horas? Eu seria um homem morto se atrasasse assim num encontro com Emmeline.

— Mas ela é maluca com horários, Remus. Se não chegou 15 minutos antes do combinado, ela já considera atraso. — James respondeu e Sirius concordou com ele.

Remus começou a contar da vez que ele se atrasou para um filme e Emmeline ficou sem falar com ele até a manhã do dia seguinte. Porém o assunto não durou muito e logo voltou para a ruiva solitária.

— Você tá com vergonha? — Peter perguntou.

— Não é vergonha… — James virou os olhos.

— O que é então, frescura? — Remus devolveu, fazendo os outros dois rapazes rirem.

— Não. Eu só não quero ir até lá para encher o saco dela…

— Ela pode ser o amor da sua vida e você tá aí enrolando! — Peter exclamou.

— Ou melhor, ela pode ser a transa da sua vida e você está aí enrolando! — Sirius disse rindo.

Sirius fez sinal para a garçonete que passava ali perto e pediu um shot de alguma bebida que James não entendeu o nome.

— Você vai falar com aquela ruiva seja por bem ou por mal. — Peter disse depois que a garçonete foi embora.

— Vocês me querem bêbado, isso sim. — James disse rindo.

— A gente sabe como você sempre foi tarado por ruivas, Prongs. Não sei quem você está tentando enganar aqui. — Remus disse sorrindo para ele.

— É só ficar na água quando estiver com ela lá dentro… — Sirius disse olhando para ele — E outra, a gente sabe que você aguenta. Precisa de mais umas três doses para você começar a falar mole.

Não demorou muito, a garçonete colocou na mesa um copinho de vidro fino com um líquido escuro dentro. James pegou o copo ainda olhando para ele.

— Gente, vocês sabem a porcentagem de álcool disso aqui? Eu vou acabar com o jantar dessa garota com duas frases.

— Só vira. — Sirius disse sorrindo de lado.

James balançou a cabeça em negativo e entregou a bebida para Peter.

— Eu vou lá, mas Peter que vai beber.

— Mas você é um frango mesmo… — Peter disse antes de virar o shot.

A expressão no rosto de Peter fez James agradecer por não ter aceitado virar a bebida. Sirius e Remus se entreolharam, conversando só pelo olhar.

— Pronto, ele tomou. — Sirius disse se levantando — Agora vai pega-la, tigrão.

James se levantou também tirando a carteira do bolso, mas Remus bateu em seu braço.

— Ei! Para de perder tempo! Hoje é por nossa conta.

— É, some daqui, vai antes que ela saia do restaurante. — Peter disse com a voz um pouco mais rouca e com os olhos mais fechados do que de costume.

James pegou sua jaqueta que estava jogada na cadeira e olhou mais uma vez para os amigos.

— Mas e se eu falar alguma bosta?

— VAI!

Sirius pegou o apoio de copo que estava na mesa e jogou em James, passando perto de acertar sua orelha. James riu e deu as costas aos amigos.

James queria poder dizer que sabia o que estava fazendo, queria conseguir fingir que estava seguro com a situação, afinal não era a primeira mulher que ele abordaria. Mas ela parecia merecer mais esforço do que ele já tivera que fazer antes. A ruiva deveria estar magoada com o namorado. Quer dizer, ele esperava que fosse só um namorado… E se fosse um noivo ou marido? O que ele faria? Não havia saída se fosse o caso.

Quando chegou na calçada do restaurante, seus amigos ainda estavam parados de pé olhando pra ele. Remus assobiou com os dedos na boca e Sirius gritou um xingamento antes de mandá-lo acelerar o passo. James mostrou o dedo para os amigos, o que fez Peter rir mais alto que o som dos carros na rua.

Suas mãos não saiam de seus cabelos e devia ser a sétima vez que arrumava os óculos enquanto esperava naquela fila ridícula. Haviam umas oito ou nove casais ali esperando, e era apenas a fila para falar com a recepcionista, nem ao menos era a fila de espera para entrar.

Ele estava usando jeans, bota e uma jaqueta, e olhando para os homens ao seu redor, ele não se contrastava tanto. Porém definitivamente ele poderia ter se arrumado mais se ele soubesse onde jantaria hoje, podia até ter arrumado mais o cabelo ou algo assim.

Ainda dava tempo de desistir, ele sabia.

Afinal de contas, ele nem conhecia a garota, talvez ela fosse um pé no saco que não valia nem o esforço de ficar ali esperando por quase vinte minutos.

Se ao menos aparecesse algum sinal de que ele está fazendo a coisa certa…

— Senhor?

James despertou. A recepcionista olhava para ele com a sobrancelha erguida, como se já o tivesse chamado algumas vezes.

— Ahn… Oi. Eu sou James Potter e…

— Está acompanhado, Sr. Potter?

James não sabia mentir bem, isso era mais para Sirius e Peter. Seus olhos foram até o farol de pedestres do outro lado da rua, lá estava vermelho com uma mão aberta e sem aviso mudou para "GO".

Ele puxou a respiração.

— Sim, estou… — Ele desceu os olhos até o crachá da moça — Mary Ann. Acredito que minha namorada me espera em uma das mesas, provavelmente uma próxima às janelas.

— Ah… A moça ruiva? — Ela desceu os olhos para uma lista que estava na sua frente.

— Isso, ela mesma. Não sei nem com que cara vou aparecer depois de fazê-la esperar tanto…

James ofereceu seu melhor sorriso, o mais convincente, a ela enquanto mexia nos cabelos. Mary não demonstrou se abalar.

— Bom, senhor… Devo dizer que Susan foi falar com ela a poucos momentos para ela desocupar a mesa, veja nós estamos com uma fila de quase vinte casais de espera… A maioria está no bar, aguardando uma mesa. — Mary Ann mostrou a lista para James, para mostrar que não estava mentindo.

Ela não parecia que iria ceder tão facilmente e James também não ia desistir.

— Você não entende, Mary… Hoje era para ser uma noite incrível, muito especial para nós. Mas tudo foi arruinado por causa do meu chefe e do trânsito ridículo que estava a caminho daqui.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, fazendo assim que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

— Se não fosse tão importante para mim, eu não ligaria de jantar em outro lugar com ela. Mas por favor, Mary… Ela é uma garota incrível, eu não posso perdê-la por causa de um atraso. Eu tenho planos para essa noite, planos que podem mudar nossas vidas para sempre.

James sabia que estava jogando sujo, mas ele também sabia que ali era conhecido por pedidos de casamento e valia tudo no amor e na guerra.

Mary Ann estava séria o encarando, mas quando James achou que o apelo fora inútil, ela suspirou e olhou para o seu relógio de pulso.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Potter. Vamos, eu te levo até lá.

James se segurou para não dar pulinhos como uma garotinha e abraçar Mary Ann. Eles entraram no salão e todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, como ela havia dito.

— Ali está ela e Susan, vou falar com elas que o senhor cheg-

— Não precisa se preocupar mais, Mary, você já me ajudou o suficiente por hoje. Não tenho como te agradecer por isso.

Mary Ann ofereceu um sorriso discreto para James antes de se retirar. Ele a viu de longe se levantando da cadeira enquanto conversava com a chamada Susan.

James não pôde evitar sorrir ao perceber que ela era ainda mais linda vista de perto.

Ele puxou o ar mais uma vez e tentou atuar como nunca atuou antes.

Após falar com a senhora da mesa ao lado e responder as mensagens dos amigos — Peter era o mais ansioso dos três, que ameaçava ligar para James caso ele não respondesse logo — James colocou o celular no silencioso e voltou a olhar para a ruiva, que eventualmente ele acabou descobrindo que se chamava Lily.

Enquanto jantavam, Lily discretamente perguntou o que ele estava fazendo ali com ela e James não mentiu quando respondeu que não fazia ideia.

Ele falava sobre o que tinha estudado na faculdade e onde trabalhava, e ela lhe contou sobre sua infância e adolescência.

Fazia um bom tempo que James não tinha um encontro que o fizesse se sentir bem com a companhia e com ele mesmo. Quando ele dizia alguma besteira, logo Lily emendava com uma maior, que fazia ambos rirem.

James sabia como fazê-la rir e Lily sabia como continuar a piada, assim fazendo James rir com ela.

— Se eu soubesse que você era tão legal, teria te trazido flores ou algo do tipo. — James disse enquanto terminava de rir de algo que Lily disse.

— Ah não precisa se preocupar com flores, sou alérgica a maioria delas. O que é irônico devido ao meu nome e de minha irmã. — Lily pegou uma garfada da massa que estava em seu prato — Se chama Petúnia, aliás.

— Então o que devo trazer no nosso próximo jantar? — James perguntou a olhando por cima da taça de água que bebia.

Lily não respondeu, apenas sorriu de lado enquanto colocava a comida na boca. James não se abalou e mudou de assunto.

— Alérgica a camarão e flores, mais alguma alergia que preciso saber? — James voltou sua atenção a comida em seu prato.

— Nenhuma que me lembre agora. Ah, estou tentando cortar o glúten, mas como podemos ver — Ela apontou para o próprio prato — Não estou tendo progresso.

— Meu amigo Sirius está em uma dieta idiota que corta os carboidratos. Ele diz que mudou a vida dele, mas não pode ver uma torrada que começa a babar igual um cachorro.

Lily riu e James começou a falar sobre seus amigos. James ficou surpreso quando Lily disse que já havia estudado com um Remus Lupin na escola, o mesmo Remus que era um dos seus melhores amigos.

— Como assim estudaram juntos? — James não conseguia esconder a surpresa.

— Fazíamos química e história juntos. Ele sentava atrás de mim nas aulas de história e já foi meu parceiro de química algumas vezes quando nossas duplas faltavam. — Ela respondeu dando de ombros enquanto pegava a taça.

— E você só tem isso para me contar? Nenhum vexame, humilhação, nada? Por favor, Lily, eu preciso desse tipo de informação.

Ela riu e negou com a cabeça.

— A gente não se falava muito, mas sempre foi muito gentil. Eu só lembrei dele pelo nome. Não existem muitos Remus Lupin por aí.

James não tirava os olhos dela enquanto a via sorrir.

— Coincidência, né? — Lily disse.

Ele já estava pensando em uma palavra melhor como destino.

Depois de muita insistência de Lily, dividiram a conta quando um dos garçons apareceu para avisar que o restaurante estava para fechar. Eles eram os últimos clientes no lugar, o que fez Lily pensar em como aquelas horas voaram quando estavam juntos.

Assim que saíram do restaurante, James passou seu número para Lily dividir o valor da corrida para a casa dela. Ele dizia ser o mínimo que ele poderia fazer, mas ele só queria ter o número dela para salvar depois.

— Vai ficar me encarando assim mesmo? — Lily disse sorrindo de lado enquanto mexia no celular.

— Prefere que eu te encare mais discretamente? Posso tentar, mas não sei se vou conseguir.

Ela riu pelo nariz e voltou a atenção para o celular.

— Eu só não estou acreditando o quanto eu posso ser sortudo às vezes.

Lily levantou o rosto para olhá-lo.

— James, não espere que vá ganhar um beijo ou algo assim, eu ainda tenho namorado.

— Sim, eu sei, é uma pena. Mas quando você terminar com ele, me liga.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— "Quando"? Tanta certeza assim?

— Ambos sabemos que é questão de tempo, amor. — James sorriu mais ainda com a risada dela — Eu repito o que te disse quando cheguei, um idiota que te dá um bolo desses não merece uma mulher como você.

Lily revirou os olhos ainda sorrindo. James não sabia, mas Lily iria ligar para ele assim que chegasse em casa.

* * *

N/A: Essa segunda parte ficou um pouco maior que a primeira pois não queria deixar pontas soltas nem nada do tipo. Só queria agradecer todas as reviews que recebi! Sem elas eu não tomaria vergonha na cara para fazer esse segundo capítulo. Muuuuuuito obrigada a todas vocês!


End file.
